


你们将得偿所愿

by AnotherFalseAlarm



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherFalseAlarm/pseuds/AnotherFalseAlarm
Summary: 冷战背景 dover组  主法单人  英有提及“我们要使不信者信，使惧者产生希望，使沉睡者睡梦不安。假如灰扑扑的历史法则能被粉碎，那是因为它们年岁已老，骨质已松......”《法国1968：终结的开始》安琪罗•夸特罗其
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 后面还有几章似乎技术原因暂时传不上来，陆陆续续会想办法发，感谢理解

Part I 节日  
法兰西，再一次，他无可避免地被裹挟进这节庆般的疯狂。法国在楠泰尔、在索邦，他在街头、在剧院，人们交谈的嗡嗡声里，他无处不在。

“阿尔都塞无用！(Althusser a rien!)”他在索邦大学墙上写。  
这座学府古老的砖石上淌过他的鲜血，它幽闭的祈祷室里回响过他的祝词。墙面粗糙斑驳，他不得不反复描画才使字迹足够显眼，手指因为过紧地攥着粉笔而发木。但这都不重要。  
目睹了这一罪行的学监向他小跑而来，破坏者挤过一对男女学生，堪堪躲开追捕。他在无人的角落扬起脸，久违地大笑。

他钻进地下室，在狭小的空间里和美术学院的学生摩肩接踵，弓身在长桌上刷印油墨。用来融化蜡模的炉火烧得正旺，外套一律成了累赘；觉得更热一些的干脆连衬衫也不要了，光着上身干活。姑娘们来送新画稿，也都急急忙忙把呢外套脱掉，露出漂亮的线衫。  
“废除阶级社会！”  
“二十一岁以下者，铺路石是你们的选票！”  
“到街头去！”  
“让想象力夺权！”  
印好的海报湿漉漉地晾在头顶，大片留白和喧嚣的亮色垂坠下来，像雨里的旗。而在他们头顶的街上，青年人撕掉国旗的蓝白部分，于是街道上扬起招展的红旗，与无政府主义的黑旗交相辉映：政治理念的不同在这浪潮中也不再重要。

他混迹在年轻人当中，在电影院前等着看戈达尔的电影。  
“尼赞死了，梅洛-庞蒂死了，萨特躲进福楼拜里，阿拉贡躲进数学里......”黑白荧幕上，维罗妮卡在她银行家父母巴黎十六区的房子里宣布。他旁边的青年男女十指相扣，影院光线昏暗，但有什么东西照亮了他们的面庞。  
没有人来指导革命，那就由革命来指导它自己。

他跳上奥德翁剧院屋顶。被职业、年龄、住所分隔的人们在此相遇了，之前没有倾诉权力和没有倾诉欲望的人都健谈起来，一切陌生人也变得可亲。市民和学生、诗人和艺术家，当代的声音代替了拉辛和高乃依、博马舍和莫里哀。他们热切地交谈，发出的声音在巴黎这头巨兽的腹中隆隆作响，于是他心脏的搏动也与这些声音合为一体。法国恍惚觉得自己身处教堂，有一千架管风琴在他耳边同时鸣奏，几万根铜管里酝酿着风暴，空气中看不见的漩涡在扰动，不知在哪一刻就会冲破穹顶，让光线奔马一般泻上这片土地。

先是在楠泰尔大学，老朽积灰的制度遭到了第一次冲击。禁止十八九岁的男女学生之间一切接触，还能有比这更荒谬的规定吗？十九世纪血腥的殖民战争，难道要在二十世纪末也流毒越南吗？诗人和艺术家给出了他们的答案。和一百五十名学生一起，他们点燃了第一簇火苗，在巴黎仍旧凉意袭人的三月夜晚沿街走来。队伍是静默的，脚步是坚定但轻巧的，可旧制度已然睡梦不安。  
五月二号，他们关闭了楠泰尔大学，于是学生在索邦大学的大剧场召开大会。行政部门又威胁要关闭索邦。这下他们需要面对的就不再是一百五十名学生和文艺工作者，而是两万名教师、学生和市民支持者。这支队伍在次日下午穿过整个拉丁区，浩浩荡荡向被警察封锁的索邦大学进发。

法国也在这队伍中。他怎么可能不在呢？自五月开始，他就再未回归住所，也再未彻眠。他日夜注视着他的巴黎，希求不错过事态的分毫进展。但他人民的热情总会冲昏他的头脑，令他的双腿带着他冲进风暴。一种无名的兴奋、一切被压抑之物的总和在他皮肤下面涌动，让他身不由己。  
法国每每在暴风中心醒来，前后左右都是愤怒但充满希望的面庞。他们推搡着他前进，他像前夜喝了过多的苦艾酒一样头痛欲裂，却不忍心责怪这种国家与国民的共情。他甚至感谢它让他成为国民的一员，因为他自己也不自觉地被年轻的热情感染，心甘情愿向这炉已经红热的烈火添柴鼓风。

索邦大学的铁栅门进入视野，与学生隔着黑鸦似的的警察。队伍继续向前，双方在距离还有二十码的时候就像滚油遇水一样炸开了。警察挥舞着警棍，抗议者撬起脚下的铺路石向他们投掷，拖来咖啡馆室外的桌凳、阳伞搭起街垒。这番努力让他们撤退了。  
人群欢呼着涌进索邦。法国旁边的姑娘将他拉过来亲吻，她玫瑰一样的嘴唇被热情烧得发干，隐隐刺得他作痛。  
但他们很快又返了回来，带着催泪瓦斯。

法国不清楚自己是怎样逃脱的。衬衫在扭打中扯了缝子，他拉紧外套来掩饰，又揩去酸痛眼角的泪水、理好头发，才让街警目光里的怀疑少了几分。  
第二天，他听说他们逮捕了几百名学生。他不知道那个亲吻他的姑娘是不是也在里面。

学生组织试图和政府对话，但后者躲在厚重的官邸门后不为所动。几天过去，谈判毫无进展，教育部坚持继续关闭大学。于是学生占领了索邦附近的街巷。  
五月十号，警察试图封锁塞纳河左岸，抗议者筑起街垒与之对抗。早晨两点一刻，数千名警察在圣米歇尔大道发动了攻击。他们点燃路边的车辆、投掷燃烧瓶，学生队伍迅速被击溃。到破晓的时候，近五百人被逮捕，伤者近千人，数百辆车子被烧得只剩下焦黑的骨架，拉丁区面目全非。  
要感谢电视机和广播：这些革命所反对的东西让手无寸铁的学生对抗警察的情形传到街垒之外、博得了公众的同情。火焰燃烧到南特、里昂、斯特拉斯堡，人们从外省跋涉来到巴黎，两百万人走上街头，抗议残暴的镇压与戴高乐主义统治，经济近乎瘫痪。迫于压力，总理蓬皮杜满足了学生的部分要求，下令释放被捕者、重新开放索邦大学，但街头并没有因此平静下来。

索邦大学的封锁一解除，学生和支持者就迅速涌入，宣布重新解放的索邦为“人民大学”，成立了人民行动委员会，直接领导这场运动。冲突逐渐成为日常，规模有大有小，虽然惨烈（想想看，飞舞的石头和警棍、燃烧的车子和碎玻璃），但双方仿佛有默契似地努力克制，避免使之成为生死斗争。比起革命，这更像是一场闹剧，人们津津乐道催泪瓦斯如何滚进附近的地铁口，导致旅客们泪眼朦胧、咳嗽喷嚏不止。  
法国很快意识到这场风暴并没有一个最高目的，而几乎是罗马酒神节的再现（讽刺的是，罗马酒神节也不过是对希腊的拙劣模仿）：精神饥肠辘辘，需要狂欢来喂饱。他深切地感受到这种需求已绝非一般的消遣，而是生存需要。法国灵魂里有一个漂亮橱窗和精装书无法填塞的巨大空洞：五月在令人窒息的秩序里撕开一个缺口，对意义的渴望便喷薄而出。  
节日的气息弥漫在巴黎的一砖一瓦、一草一木中，铺路石成为彩灯、与权力的斗智斗勇成为仪式和游戏。制度在这种情势下节节败退，几乎隐身了。风暴最初带来的灿烂的昏眩淡去，法国发觉自己站在圣坛上，对所见惊疑不定。他看见这场狂欢愈演愈烈，每一刻都有可能将禁锢它的最后一层墙壁也燃成灰烬。可这个时刻什么时候到来呢？它到来之后，他又该如之何？甚至，它会到来吗？

他迫切地想要和人交谈。  
不是没有谈话对象——街上随便哪个年轻人都会愿意的，这就是我们之前提到的，动荡所激发的交谈的欲望——而是没有“合适的”：他们没有经历过一七八九、一七九四，不是把一八一二、一八四八供奉起来就是将之视作灾难，关于一八七五的知识不过是边角料，就连二十年代的艺术界革命遗产也只剩下杜尚的小便池摆在博物馆里，像一个讽刺。  
法国需要一个能够谈及不安而非盲目坚定、诉诸理智而非醉饮激情的谈话对象；甚至，设若他与这个人在一处，交谈也将是非必要的了。

他下了决心，到街上去借了两个硬币，钻进电话亭，拨通了号码。一个又一个音色甜美但语气疲惫麻木的接线员指引他转拨下一个分机，法国的意识像游鱼一样沿着电话线漂流，透明的墙壁使他的目光得以漫不经心地扫过街头的混乱。如果用他自己办公室的那台电话就远不用这样麻烦，但与那人交谈的希望如此强烈，以至于他想不起诅咒这繁琐的程序。  
“我想和亚瑟•柯克兰对话。”他近乎机械地重复。这是第几次转拨了？  
“我就是。”  
英国的声音在听筒里有些失真，但法国几乎因此落下泪来。

他愤怒极了。他一定是头脑发昏到一定地步，才会觉得亚瑟•柯克兰能吐出什么好话。他怎敢这么说，“这就是一出模仿革命的心理剧”？在疯狂的三百年殖民扩张之后，他难道忘记了“光荣革命”和《大宪章》？他怎敢说“这只不过是资产阶级子女的消遣”、“学生的手臂羸弱、心灵混乱”？在财政赤字和苏伊士运河之后，他难道忘记了支持他们打赢那场地狱战争的自由的信念？英国佬被变革的雷霆和电光吓得不敢迈进一步，又羡嫉其带来的希望，便来诋毁法国土地上的风暴不过是鼓风机吹出的幻影，他恨恨地想。  
但头脑深处，法国知道自己为什么如此痛恨这些话：他害怕英国是对的；他也知道自己要做什么了：证明英国是错的。

索邦大学的五月被分割成两半：一半是秩序的、书本气的白天，学生和教师坐在教学楼外的草坪上争辩柏拉图和西塞罗；但日头西沉，人群和警察在街上聚集，夜晚的索邦就幽灵般浮现出来。可这幽灵比白日的祥和来得更为真实：学校大剧场是总指挥部，丝质幕布、灯火和红绒地毯中间是风暴的头脑；他们甚至开设了托儿所，好让忙着改天换地的年轻父母没有后顾之忧；医学院的未来医生们收起书本、将教室改造成临时病房，准备好迎接被从街头运下来的第一批伤者。  
最常见的病人是催泪瓦斯的受害者，受粘膜刺激和皮肤红肿之折磨；偶尔有一两个哮喘发作或皮肤过敏，于是后面几天脱敏剂也进入了物资清单。然后是皮外伤，通常是磕磕碰碰和拳头造成的淤青，最糟糕的一次是有人摔进了橱窗，被抬进来的时候几乎成了血人；不过他康复得很快，并没有因此错过太多。棘手的是烧伤，但幸运的是，莫洛托夫鸡尾酒的威力暂时还主要在于声响和亮光。  
他们逐渐注意到一个青年，他金褐色的半长头发常常被血和灰土糊成一处，衣服也一日渐一日残破，但总以一种克制的狂热穿梭在伤者、火光、夜色和人群之间。他长相俊美得近乎非人，但再没有人比他更接近人本身；有些学生认出他曾经在美术学院的地下印厂工作。  
因为对巴黎公社和马尔库塞的独到见解，这个叫弗朗西斯的外省青年很快获得了学生们的友谊，与他们同住同寝。大家好奇他为何而来，得到了如下的回答：  
“我给我在英国的同学打电话，告诉他巴黎正在发生的事情，你们猜他说什么，‘不过是青年学生的消遣’。这就是为什么我要过来。我们要让不信者信，让恐惧者产生希望，让沉睡者睡梦不安，假如灰扑扑的历史法则能被粉碎，那是因为它们年岁已老，骨质已松......”


	2. Chapter 2

Part II 变质  
在偶尔清醒的时候，法国感到恐惧。他不得不承认，在他身边安睡的这些年轻人身上涌现出某种陌生的、令他感到迷惑的特质。  
一七八九、一七九四、一八一二、一八四八、一八七五、一九二零，他深谙这些将他活活撕裂又强行粘合的时刻。但一九六八年到来得如此温和，似乎他只是在配合出演一幕戏剧，模仿的正是已经发生过的那些时刻，或是做着一个漫长的梦，沿着他扭曲了的记忆的小径前行。  
他身边这些年轻的躯体散发着温度，即便于睡梦中也脸颊鲜红如同在街垒上。它们渴望一些流血来使这出戏不仅仅是戏剧，使梦境不仅仅是梦境。他从未如此深切地感受到这种悸动。  
与此同时，一种新的躁动开始折磨这个国家。它较先前的激情来自更深处，先前被忧思盖过，这时才显现出来。不同于巴黎引起的心脏的震颤，它并不指向特定的部位，而是仿佛给所有的神经末梢都过了电，使法国胡思乱想、烦躁不安。

“南航空的工人行动起来了！静坐罢工开始了！”十四日清晨的第一份报纸让索邦沸腾了。  
法国为自己烦躁缘由的揭示感到略有心安，但又陷入了新的惶惑。工人也加入了，这意味着什么？这指向一个幽灵：它可以是最美好之地，也是暴君假借的名字。  
英国警告过他共产主义的威胁（这正是英国现在为之焦头烂额的事情，防止它将他的议会大卸八块），而戴高乐之于共产主义者堪比希特勒之于犹太人（法国为这个糟糕的类比道歉）；鉴于他的相当一部分国民（主要是年长者）与这两者态度相同，这种敌意也就渗进法国的骨头里。但每当这情绪即将完全占据他的脑海，一八七五年就扼住法国的咽喉。他忘不了拉雪兹神父公墓的枪响，就像他忘不了一七八九和一八四八。

罢工迅速蔓延。工人在次日占领了雷诺汽车在克莱恩的工厂，由于几个月来要求更短的工时和更高的工资无果，铁路和医疗系统也陷入瘫痪；随后广播公司和印刷业工人也走上街头，不再有电台和报纸；在纺织厂，女工也开始响应。继大学和街道之后，工厂成为新的风暴源头。领导罢工的工人和大学生前往核心制造业在各地的工厂进行宣传，到了五月二十号，已经有五百多万工人停产抗议，经济陷入停滞。其规模与其战斗性让巨大的真实感向人们压来：这个国家离革命只有一步之遥。  
学生显然对这时机抱有更多的期待。这很可能有前几日那次失败的电视采访的作用。学生领袖来到镜头前，本应为获取支持，但在电台的歪曲之下，他们不谨慎的言论和邋遢的外表使得公众愈加觉得这场运动不过是胡闹。因此他们迫切地想要证明这风暴绝非儿戏、他们是革命者而非捣蛋鬼，即便代价是鲜血。  
法国在二十一日早晨接到一份传单，上面是大胆的号召：“我们想要创造出直接民主的社会主义的政权！”他想象戴高乐看到这份传单时会是怎样的表情，忍不住笑出声。总统在宝座上已经有十年。在他手中，政府对经济的调控是与资本的合谋，工会的权力些微，工人只能消极怠工进行抗议，官员又放缓经济以抑制工资增长，于是经济就像一辆在拥堵路段行驶的车子一样，走走停停；在越南和阿尔及利亚的血腥战争更是让这个国家摇摇欲坠（持续的高烧和呕吐、寒战都是法国近年来的伙伴）。显然，很多人认为这统治应当到头了。  
人们躁动着，观望着，目光都看向同一处。他们期待红色的旗帜能像一八七五年那样重新飘扬在法国的土地上。但他们失望了。  
“在我们看来，这个广为宣传的运动的目的无非是把工人阶级拉进学生的冒险活动中去。”这是法国共产党的回应。这头戴高乐政府一直以来最为忌惮的巨兽收敛了獠牙，长年以来有强力在握磨平了它的利爪、障翳了它的眼睛。它犹疑于这机会来临的突然与前景的模糊，狭隘的阶级观念导致的对学生的猜疑让它宁愿转向政府。风暴面前，它退缩了。  
在工人与政府长达十年的拉锯战之后，法国共产党竟然还寄期望于谈判？学生知道已经无法寄希望于只顾自保的左翼政党，愤怒和沮丧弥漫在索邦，并在街头和工厂以混乱发泄出来。风暴内部也因此产生了更深的裂痕。此前国际情境主义者与共产主义者便有分歧，前者认为应当就地反对大学及一切景观，后者坚持工人困境的解决才是根本。法国共产党的消极态度令前者更加确信自己的正确，也令后者笼罩在压抑的忿怒之中。

五月二十四日，戴高乐宣布发起全民公投以法国从内战的边缘挽回。这一举动出乎意料地引起了大规模抗议，仅在巴黎就有五万人走上街头。这令法国自己也大惑不解。他听说学生占领了证券交易所，而他自己也不由自主地奔向圣米歇尔大道的街垒。  
或许是多日来的冲突耗尽了他的精神，法国感到这个夜晚比之前的多少个夜晚都要漫长。他看腻了的情形一遍遍在眼前重播。白烟，火光，警棍，躯体，怒吼和呻吟。这想法让他感到愧疚，但法国知道自己已经疲倦了。

在两次进攻的间隙，一个学生哼起了小曲。  
  
“我看到男人倒在警棍下  
我看到女人拥挤推搡  
我看到手榴弹爆炸的火光  
我听到人群在尖叫  
啊，巴黎美好的五月！  
啊，巴黎美好的五月！”  
  
人们停下手中做的事，开始低低地合唱。  
  
“我看到梦境被惊醒  
我听见革命的叫喊  
我看见靴子踩踏  
自由的旗帜  
啊，巴黎美好的五月！  
啊，巴黎美好的五月！”  
  
远方有警笛在迫近。  
“我看到生活即将迎来改变  
我看到真理被践踏  
此时的屈辱是为了  
迎接腐朽被清洗过后的世界  
啊，巴黎美好的五月！  
啊，巴黎美好的五月！”  
  
  
法国是被学生间的争吵惊醒的。这种声音并非完全陌生，但在街垒后方十分罕见。他们有过关于策略的争论，可没有一次像这次这般让法国通体冰冷。他从角落起身，匆匆走进光亮，只来得及看见森森的匕首刺进一个年轻的胸膛。那本来是有些学生带在身上用来撬起铺路石的。  
在法国惊愕的目光里，行凶者像一头受伤的野兽，哀嚎一声，转身冲出街垒。于是街头又吵闹起来，爆炸声和火光，随后一切再次安静了。

法国是在天将破晓的时候被抓住的。他浑浑噩噩教人铐在墙边，身边蹲着一排衣衫破烂、血和泥水顺着脸往下流的学生。他本来应该被胡乱塞进监狱里，和当晚被捕的四百多个人一起，但官员当中有人认出了他们的共和国。  
他甚至无意反抗，任人带到总理府，换下已经看不出原样的衣服、修剪发须，锁进自己的房间。在混乱的思维之上浮起来一点卑劣的喜悦，法国不知道自己居然如此怀念柔软的床褥和丝质睡衣、热水澡和洁净的窗几，并且开始有些理解市民对恢复秩序的渴望。  
但一连几天，总统都没有通知他去与他会面，法国开始慌乱。他不能再在这金笼子里待下去了，因为返回文明世界带来的喜悦正逐渐失效，几个月来的噩梦开始侵袭他的思维。他必须要做些什么。


End file.
